


dek ayo dek kita main sayang-sayangan

by kekeiji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hehehe!semi eita, rated T for hints of sexual content, shirabu is actually head over heels over his bf
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekeiji/pseuds/kekeiji
Summary: semishira sayang-sayangan. shirabu bucin in disguise. that's it.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	dek ayo dek kita main sayang-sayangan

Shirabu Kenjiro. Mahasiswa FK. Banyak tugasnya. Satu selesai, seribu lain muncul.

“ _Fuck this shit_ ,” dia mengerang.

Semi Eita. Sudah lulus. Siang kerja, malem nge- _band_. Sedang duduk bersila, menyetem gitarnya. Mendengar pacarnya, dia ketawa. Dikecupnya puncak kepala Kenjiro sayang.

“Istirahat dulu gih.”

“Kak,” Kenjiro mendekat. “Pinggirin gitarnya, aku mau tidur.”

Eita terkekeh. Tanpa basa-basi, Kenjiro meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan pacarnya. Eita mengelus rambutnya, menyusuri surai cokelat itu dengan jemarinya. Jarang-jarang Kenjiro mau manja begini. _Gemes,_ pikirnya, _kayak anak kucing._

“Kak,” katanya lagi. “Kuku lo kok pendek, sih? Padahal kakak main gitar, kan.”

“Katamu _sakit_ kalo kepanjangan,” goda Eita. Tersenyum puas melihat wajah pacarnya yang memerah.

“Najis.” Setengah ngantuk, Kenjiro mengulurkan tangannya. Dikira mau mukul, Kenjiro malah meraih satu tangan Eita dan menuntun telapaknya ke pipinya.

Kenjiro membetulkan posisinya di pangkuan Eita, seiring jemari pacarnya yang terus mengelus pipinya. Nyaman sekali.

Ia merasakan hatinya menghangat. Melirik pacarnya itu, memerhatikan fitur wajahnya. _Soft gray strands framing his face perfectly. Those long eyelashes that he's so envious of._

_His—God, Kenjiro will never let him know about this—cute button nose, those lips which now curled into a soft smile, humming a melody that might be his newest song, or a song by an indie band Kenjiro never heard of before, he doesn't know._

_Those pair of eyes, now looking at him so tenderly, telling him that he's the beloved, that he's the most precious even without words._

_Damn, Kenjiro is so, so whipped._

“Apa liat-liat, naksir?” Eita nyengir, menjawil pipinya pelan.

Di luar dugaannya, Kenjiro tersenyum. Meraih punggung tangan Eita ke dekat bibirnya.

“Iya, aku naksir. Naksir banget.” Dikecupnya buku-buku jari Eita lembut. “Sayang banget.”

_Cringe_ banget jujur tapi gapapa lah, sesekali.

Gantian Eita yang memerah sekujur wajah.

Kenjiro mengubah posisinya, membenamkan mukanya yang sama merahnya di paha Eita.

Merasakan jemari Eita kembali mengelus, mengurai rambut Kenjiro, deru nafas Eita yang sampai di telinga, hingga _sesuatu_ di celananya.....

Hah, celananya?

Sianjing.

“Kak.” Kenjiro melotot. “Bisa-bisanya lo _h word_.”

“Hehehe.”

**Author's Note:**

> if this fic seems familiar to you yes i have posted this in on hqfess and my write.as page before. kudos and comments are very appreciated :D


End file.
